


Sunflower

by safarikalamari



Series: Spiritassassin Seasons [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Road Trips, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Traveling really isn't Baze's thing





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Road Trip

“ ‘Let’s go on a road trip,’ Cassian said. ‘It’ll be a great time,’ he said.“ Baze scoffs as he throws open the hood of the car. “Except he’s not the one with car troubles.”

“What’s wrong?” Chirrut calls from the passenger seat and Baze clenches his teeth. 

He wishes he had packed along his toolbox, but Chirrut had insisted it wasn’t needed. Now, the two of them were stranded on a stretch of road with only fields as company. There wasn’t a single house in sight and Baze wasn’t about to push his smoking car for the rest of the trip. 

“Hm, that’s not good,” Chirrut says next to him, having climbed out of the car and his hands on his hips.

Baze rolls his eyes, not in the mood for one of Chirrut’s quips but he’s cut off before he can get a word out.

“I can still smell when something’s wrong. Don’t doubt my nose.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Baze grumbles, making sure Chirrut’s hands are where they need to be before he closes the hood. “We’ll have to call a tow.”

Pulling out his phone, Baze’s stomach drops at the glaring words of “No Service” and he just about throws the object into the bushes. 

“Now what?!” Baze roars at the sky, marching into the field. “You call this a road trip?!”

“If we must,” Chirrut hollers back and Baze ignores him in favor of wading into the wildflowers. 

Once he thinks he’s deep enough in, Baze unleashes his pent up anger, thrashing at the foliage around him while shouting insults into the air. Baze doesn’t know how long he wrecks havoc and by the time he’s finished, all he can do is sit down, burying his face in his hands. His breathing is heavy but he does not miss the sound of approaching footsteps. 

Feeling the hand on his shoulder, Baze uncurls, watching as Chirrut sits next to him.

“Sorry,” Baze mumbles, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s been a long day,” Chirrut shrugs. “I’m surprised you lasted this long.”

Baze says nothing, but he puts a hand on Chirrut’s leg to let him know he’s listening.

“I know you didn’t want to do come on this trip. I shouldn’t have asked you to. Let’s just figure this out and go home, okay?”

It’s moments like these that Baze feels his love for Chirrut stronger than ever and he can’t help placing a kiss on Chirrut’s cheek. Screaming in a field worked wonders, now leaving Baze with determination to not give up yet.

“Are you okay with walking for awhile?” Baze helps Chirrut to his feet, leading them out of the field. 

He’s surprised Chirrut had managed to follow him in the first place, but as they leave, he realizes he left quite the trail behind him. 

“Of course.”

Even without turning around, Baze knows a grin is plastered on Chirrut’s face and he sets one of Chirrut’s hands on the car. Shuffling through the trunk, Baze grabs whatever he deems necessary before he and Chirrut start on their trek. 

“Lucky to have such a nice day for walking,” Chirrut comments as they head down the road. 

With the sun shining down and a soft breeze blowing, Baze can’t help but agree, his reply interrupted by the sound of an approaching vehicle. Pulling Chirrut off the road, Baze turns to see a red and white volkswagen van approaching them and he frowns when the window is rolled down.

“Need a ride?” Bodhi smiles at him and Baze crosses his arms as the rest of the road trip crew snickers at them. 

“If you don’t mind,” Baze grits out before leading Chirrut into the vehicle first. “And just where did you get a van?”

“Did you not listen when we told you about this?” Cassian answers from the driver’s spot. “I said we should all go together, not carpool separately.”

Thinking back to his conversation with Cassian, Baze is sure that was never mentioned but he’s in no mood to argue, especially when Chirrut digs his nails into his leg once he’s seated.

Baze growls his frustration, but it’s covered by the rumbling engine as the crew heads down the road. 

“We’ll call a tow at the next town, okay?” Cassian calls back and Baze waves, just thankful to have the scenery pass by at a faster pace. 

It’s not until Chirrut presses up against him that Baze starts to relax. With the lull of the music and quiet chatter, Baze feels himself drift off and he thinks that maybe road trips aren’t so bad as long as he’s not the one driving.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time you come across a cliche in this story
> 
> [Tingle](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
